At present, people use various equipment, such as an electric wheelchair, a wheelchair and the like, which can help inconvenient people to move and act conveniently. Generally, although the wheelchair provides convenience to users in middle-distance and long-distance activities, the wheelchair cannot be folded in implementation, causing that the wheelchair occupies a quite large space when not in use, resulting in great inconvenience to transportation and storage. Although the wheelchair is designed into an assembly-disassembly structure by someone so as to facilitate folding of the wheelchair after proper disassembly when the wheelchair is not used to reduce occupied space of the wheelchair, an assembly-disassembly process is quite time-consuming and inconvenient, causing that the existing wheelchair still has a quite large room for improvement in folding.